<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You For Being Here With Me by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639513">Thank You For Being Here With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February 2020 Prompt Set [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Festival, I really didn't know what to write for this prompt, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got a date except for the King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Akashi Seijuurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February 2020 Prompt Set [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You For Being Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m using the prompt list created by downwithwritersblock</p><p>This particular story premise is based on a tumblr post by miss-go-kiss-your-otp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DAY TEN: ‘Thank you for being here with me’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fandom: Haikyuu!! x Kuroko no Basket</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairing: Kageyama x Akashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Inspired by a post by miss-go-kiss-your-otp on tumblr!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sorry, I don’t write omega verse, but on the off-chance that you see this, I tried to incorporate everything else)</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Kageyama! You might want to get a boyfriend or else you’ll end up growing old all alone!” Hinata called after a glowering Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, who would want to be together with the King? He might end up ordering the poor boy around like the dictator that he is,” Tsukishima answered Hinata. Yamaguchi snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the rest of the team--sans a bouncing Hinata--finished packing everything away to leave the gym, Kageyama squeezed down on the volleyball he was about to serve and pouted down angrily at it. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to the stupid festival next Saturday. Kageyama bounced--more like slapped--the ball on the floor a few times. The last bounce nearly hit his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to the festival, but godammit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and their mother was going, and the last thing Kageyama needed was to be mocked brutally for the rest of his high-school career because of the dumb thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it mandatory to bring a date anyway?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Kageyama said aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Oikawa-san finds out? He’ll never let me forget it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kageyama huffed a jump served the volleyball straight into the net. On the other side of the court, Hinata laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama ran for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Most of them were numbers from middle school. Kageyama considered them. He liked Kuroko, but the boy was a terrible texter. And whenever Kageyama could get him to respond, Kuroko eventually ghosted him. Kageyama continued looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew from social media that Midorima was going with Takao, Aomine with Satsuki, Kise with some guy that looked disturbingly like Iwaizumi, Murasakibara with a pretty guy Kageyama didn’t know--and calling Kindaichi or Kunimi was out of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scrolled up to the top and paused over one name, his thumb hovering hesitantly over the contact. It wasn’t like Kageyama was on bad terms with Akashi. If anything, they were pretty decent. Unlike everyone else, Akashi seemed to grow more fond of Kageyama towards the end of their last year. Kageyama wasn’t sure whether he should have been disturbed by that or not, but no else had liked the King except for the Emperor, and Akashi’s approval kept Kageyama from completely hating himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama bit his lip. Even so, he hadn’t spoken to Akashi since their middle school graduation. And on top of that, Akashi was incredibly popular, and not just for being the son of one of the wealthiest and well-known businessmen in the country. Akashi’s very </span>
  <em>
    <span>aura</span>
  </em>
  <span> commanded the subjugation of those around him. Someone like Akashi had surely secured a partner--if the redhead was bothered to go at all. The festival was more of a traditional event in Miyagi and wouldn’t have any business contacts or anyone with worth networking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama sighed. He might as well. It wasn’t like he had any other options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thursday morning rolled around, and Akashi still hadn’t responded to Tobio’s text on Monday. The silence felt different than Kuroko ghosting, but maybe that was because Akashi lowkey gave off the aura that he’d stab you through the heart with his violin bow if you so much as looked at him wrong. (Kageyama wasn’t sure how one could stab someone with a violin bow, but Kageyama had seen Akashi grip the thing before. A feather could prove lethal in those hands.) Kise had always conspiralized in Kageyama’s ear about Akashi being a member of the Yakuza, but Kise was as much an idiot as Kageyama, so Kageyama didn’t really take the model seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama glanced at his phone. He texted Akashi yesterday </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the day before to no response. Maybe Akashi was just plotting the best way to kill Kageyama for wasting his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you have to have friends for someone to text you, King,” Tsukishima walked up behind Kageyama during lunch. He and Yamaguchi decided to ruin Kageyama’s cool by occupying the roof as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smirked. “Or have you found a prospective boyfriend? Oh wait--you don’t know what ‘prospective’ means, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Kageyama said. He was already stuffing the rest of his lunch into his bag. “Mind your own business.” Kageyama stormed his way back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama continued his one-man stampede all the way up to the vending machine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need another box of milk if I’m gonna deal with all this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kageyama glared at the machine hard enough to melt the metal. He really had to hold back from buying every dairy product in the damn thing. Kageyama didn’t realize he was growling at the chocolate milk until roaring laughter broke through his concentration. He turned around to see Hinata clutching his stomach as he wheezed, his laughter almost teetering on dry heaving he was lurching so much. Behind Hinata was the concerned face of his third-year senpai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Kageyama-kun?” Suga asked, stifling a giggle..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama turned pink. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! I thought you were about to take a shit on the spot!” Hinata howled. He slapped his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language, Hinata!” Suga clucked his tongue. Then he put his hands on his hips and smiled at Kageyama. “Is this about the festival? Daichi told me he scolded Tanaka the other day for bothering you. You really don’t have to go if you don’t want to”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Kageyama said. “I’ll be there with a date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hinata and Suga stared at him in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft.” Hinata waved his hand dismissively. “There’s a bigger chance of The Great King transferring to Shiratorizawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, oi.” Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair with a heavy hand. “I’m sure Kageyama will find someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga said it kindly, and Kageyama was sure Suga meant it kindly as well, but the words dampened his mood all the same. Kageyama sent another text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama mostly avoided his teammates--even Hinata--for the next couple days. The last thing he needed was a reminder of how approachable he was. But he couldn’t exactly avoid them during practice. He’d missed a lot of spikes during practice--partially because Tsukishima just wouldn’t let it go, and Hinata--being a goddamn traitor--actually joined forces to tease Kageyama. It got to the point where Daichi had to lecture the two halfway through practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, red-faced, declined the third-years offer of meat buns after practice. This made a lot of the team concerned, but Kageyama waved it off as needing to practice more, and he was thankful Suga dragged Hinata along so Kageyama could be alone. He sent another text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After serving nonstop to the point of dizzying exhaustion, Kageyama decided to pack up and leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize there was a car waiting for him until the second he got to the school gate. The back window of the sleek black car winded down, and Kageyama stiffened in alarm. Did he accidentally run into some Yakuza dealing spot? Kageyama clutched his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his fear melted away when the falling window revealed Akashi Seijurou, who held his usual smug countenance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio,” Akashi said. “Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver got out to hold open the door on the other side of the car, and Kageyama nervously stepped in. He’d only sent Akashi a text maybe an hour ago. But it wasn’t atypical of Akashi to make a show of things with his flare of elegance and intimidation. Kageyama shifted in the leather seat, clutching his bag to his chest like a teddy bear. His grip tightened under Akashi’s probing eyes. The driver hadn’t took off yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm, Tobio. I am not here to make a mockery of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama snuck a peek over. “I didn’t think you’d respond to my message.” No--Kageyama had only been hoping Akashi would--desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi motioned the driver to go. “I was quite surprised to receive your message--or rather--messages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s face burned. He stared down at his lap. “Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. Uh…” When Akashi remained silent, Kageyama went into panic mode. “Uh. My team kpt bothering me to go, uh. Everyone has a date and uh, everyone at school seems scared of me for some reason, so I uh, I thought I’d ask you.” He scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi chuckled. “I’ve never seen you so flustered, Tobio. Indeed it has been too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looked up. There seemed to be a sour edge to Akashi’s statement. “So, uh, why are you picking me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, to get you fitted of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stood outside the gates of the festival, waiting for the team and his date to arrive. He tugged nervously at his yukata. Akashi had taken him to get fitted for it, but the tailor’s already seemed to somehow know his sizes. His mother squealed at the sight of him and must’ve taken at least 50 photos. It was honestly embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama fiddled his fingers as he watched couples enter and walk around the stalls. Akashi had wanted them both to arrive with his limousine, but that would be embarrassing enough, and Kageyama had only really decided to come to prove everyone wrong. Although, having to beg someone to go with him, didn’t really help Kageyama feel any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s Tobio-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scowled at an approaching Oikawa. “Oikawa-san.” He gave a respectful nod to Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, is Tobio-chan all alone?” Oikawa said. “A date isn’t just going to fall out of the sky, you know. Where’s Chibi-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming with someone else,” Kageyama said. “And I do have a date, actually.” He exhaled through his nose like a bull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa made a show of looking around. “Imaginary friends don’t count, Tobio-cha--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi sent Kageyama an apologetic look before tugging Oikawa away. Kageyama straightened his collar. What if Akashi wasn’t actually coming? Maybe Akashi just thought it was funny. Maybe Akashi thought it would be entertaining to leave Kageyama hanging at the entrance of literally everyone to see. The yukata was actually really high-quality and stood out among most of the attendees. Was Akashi really going to abandon him? Was he going to make Kageyama a slave to the Yakuza to pay for this yukata that clearly cost more than his life? But...Akashi wasn’t that cruel, was he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata and Yachi arrived. Both had decided to wear bright colored kimono. Kageyama would’ve mocked them if it wasn’t Yachi. Mandarin indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeh? Where’s your date, Kageyama-kun?” A smug smile started to stretch across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a little early, Hinata-kun,” Yachi said. “I’m sure Kageyama-kun’s date will arrive on time. You look really nice, Kageyama-kun.” Yachi kept sending Kageyama nervous looks. Worrying, almost. Kageyama tried not to feel offended. It was Yachi, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hinata-kun! Kageyama-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team slowly arrived, couple by couple, the last arriving being Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smirked at Kageyama. “Ah, the solitary King. I suppose no one was good enough to reach the King’s standards.” His eyes flickered over Kageyama’s yukata. “His taste is as expensive as his wardrobe apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Tsukishima,” Daichi warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama really didn’t appreciate the handful of teammates giving him pitying looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Kageyama-kun!” Nishinoya said, bouncing on his heels. “You can join me and Ryuu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama recoiled slightly. “It’s fine. I’m waiting for my date to arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama soured when he saw Suga and Daichi exchange looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err, Kageyama…” Daichi started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Is the Prime Minister here?!” Nishinoya jumped on Tanaka’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black limousine stopped at the festival entrance. Several people around them stopped to gawk at the car so out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Prime Minister would not come to Miyagi for this.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama hesitated, then took a few steps toward the car. The driver exited and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murmurs bursted through the onlookers as Akashi stepped out, dressed to the nines in a coordinating yukata to Kageyama’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama heard the collective gasp of his team as Akashi approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Tobio. We were caught in a bit of traffic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on hold on hold on--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--isn’t that--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--of Akashi Corp--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--What’s he doing all out here--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama frowned as he looked around. Why was everyone staring so hard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire team was staring with their mouths wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he--” Hinata pointed. “If Kageyama’s the King, and Oikawa-san’s the Great King then he’s like--he’s like--an Emperor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scowled. “Shut up, dumbass. Stop saying embarrassing things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but, but,” Suga sputtered. “How do you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I know Seijurou-san from middle school,” Kageyama said matter-of-factly, like he wasn’t talking about the son of one of the richest businessmen in Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--refers to him so informally,” Nishinoya whispered to Tanaka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose this is your team, Tobio?” Akashi broke an awkward pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, it won’t do to waste time out here,” Akashi said. “Why don’t we enjoy the festivities. I would be pleased to meet those you spend so much time with.” Akashi turned to Tsukishima. “Tsukishima Kei, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly red in the face, Tsukishima straightened up and nodded like he was addressing one of the third-years. Kageyama saw him shudder under Akashi’s sharp gaze. Tsukishima somehow seemed, smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi smiled his sinister smile. “I would love to get to know you first.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what this is. I really don't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>